Birdsitting
by spazzgirl
Summary: bird bros taking care of America's next golden boy, what could possibly go wrong? Romanogers fic feat Bird Bros!


**Birdsitting**

 **You ever find yourself wanting to write a new chapter for a multi-chapter fic, but end up writing one-shots? Welp that's totally me right now XD**

 **I just can't help at the moment!**

 **Anyways I wanted to write a one-shot with Clint and Sam aka Bird Bros babysitting little James Rogers. I've seen so many fanarts with these two acting like real bros and so I wanted to use that for this fic.**

 **I think it would be interesting to see Clint and Sam taking care of Steve and Nat's son.**

 **Summary:** _bird bros taking care of America's next golden boy, what could possibly go wrong?_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

"Thanks for coming to watch James," Steve said to the two Avengers.

"No problem man," Sam smiled at the young blond and ruffled his hair.

"And thanks for letting me watch after _my_ godson," Clint smiled at Natasha.

The red haired assassin just rolled her eyes, "It was _one_ time Clint that we didn't call you to babysit James."

"But still," he pouted and his godson did the same thing.

"Come on Nat, we gotta go," Steve reminded his wife of their reservation and kneeled in front of their son, "behave for your uncles, alright James."

"Yes sir," James gave his father a salute, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Alright kiddo," he ruffled his hair and he and Natasha walked out of the house.

Once Sam closed the door, he looked at the small child. "Alright kiddo what do you want to do?"

"Frisbee!" James shouted gleefully.

Both Avengers and James walked into the backyard and Sam and James began to throw around a Frisbee that looked like Captain America's shield. Clint was watching with a bored look on his face, he spotted the Nerf bow and arrow he had bought James a few weeks again. Grinning, he snatched it up and shot a Styrofoam arrow the moment Sam threw the Frisbee. Sam frowned as the Frisbee was knocked to the side in the air.

"What the heck man," both of them had to watch their language around the young Rogers child, as James had immediately began to pick up bad words. It didn't help when Steve's habit of cursing came back, and Bucky just made things worse.

Clint shrugged, "Come on bird bro, we could do be doing something else besides playing Frisbee with Jimmy."

"But he wanted to play Frisbee."

"Yeah yeah," the archer walked towards his five year old god son and smiled, "hey want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea man," the newer Avenger placed his hands on his hips, "I mean Natasha did say not to train him until he was older."

The other man just rolled his eyes, "It's not training, I'm just teaching James how to use his toys I got him, besides," he grinned, "she specifically said no armor, guns, or shield training. Didn't say anything about archery and flying."

Sam was hesitant, "I don't know man."

"Think about it, I mean Tony wants to build James an Iron Man suit, while Steve thinks that James will want to follow in his footsteps or Nat's. Just think about the day they figure out that James knows archery and use your wings!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt, but I'm not going to give him my wings."

"Of course not," Clint waved his hands, "you'll just fly with him, just a little close to the ground." He looked at his god son and smiled, "How about it James, wanna be part of our bird bros club?"

"I wanna fly!" James jumped up and down and began to flap his arms as if he was flying.

The archer looked at his fellow bird bro and grinned again, "Looks like we got a new member!"

* * *

"I wonder how James is." Nat wondered as Steve began to open the door of their house.

"Well maybe it won't be too bad, like how we had Tony babysit him." Her husband smiled as they walked inside.

"James, we're home!"

Both parents heard the sound of their son running towards them. Steve caught the energetic five year old in his arms laughing.

"Hey there big guy."

"Daddy!" James hugged his dad and smiled at his mom, "Mommy!"

"Hi there baby," Nat gave the small boy a kiss on the cheek. She noticed that he was wearing some sort of hat with bird feathers. "What are you wearing?"

"Uncle Clint made it for me," James smiled.

Both she and Steve noticed the arrow holder attached to his back.

"Hey….Nat," Clint smile left his face as he saw both parents glare at him. "Um I can explain?"

"You better," the master assassin gave her friend a deadly glare.

"Oh crap, they found out," Sam entered a few seconds later and both males looked down.

"What did I tell you about training him?" Steve instantly felt the anger his wife was feeling. "That he would do all of this as he got older, not when he's still a child!"

"Aw come on Nat, we were just using the Nerf bow and arrows. I wouldn't let him use real ones!" Clint defended himself.

"And what's with the bird get up," Steve pointed towards the random feathers James was adorning.

"Oh," Sam shrugged, "we ended up having a new member of the Bird Bros club."

Both Natasha and Steve shook their heads.

"Well as long nothing bad happened, like making a mini iron suit for him." Nat forgave the two babysitters.

"But Uncle Sam forget something mommy," James tugged the sleeve of his mother's jacket.

"Um, I think Clint and I better go." Sam and Clint began to walk away slowly.

"Oh no," Steve said in his Captain America voice, "you two are going to stay put until James finishes giving his report."

" _Crap,"_ they both thought and looked at each other.

"Go ahead sweetie, tell mommy what happened today."

James smiled at his two uncles and then at his parents. "Uncle Sam let me fly with him today!"

Steve gave them a look that said 'you two better run like hell," and that's what they did.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

Luckily Natasha wasn't shooting Clint and Sam with real bullets, but even with a Nerf gun (that she somehow managed to find) the Styrofoam bullets still hurt like hell. And the screams and shouts from the two bird bros could be heard in the backyard of Captain America and Black Widow.

 **END**

 **Let's just say that Nat and Steve have a system that little James is to give them a full report whenever he gets babysat. And let's just say that Clint and Sam were recovering from the hits they got from the nerf bullets.**


End file.
